Currently, there are many writing instruments, for example, ball-point pens, known in the art that have bodies and caps that are separable from each other. Normally, when a writing instrument is used for writing, its cap has to be removed from the writing end of the instrument. Separating a cap from the body of a writing instrument is inconvenient and increases the chances that the cap will be lost. A loss of a cap often results in discarding the writing instrument, which causes unnecessary waste.
Therefore, there remains a need to provide a writing instrument that has a cap that does not separate from the body of the instrument, which would effectively prevent the cap from being lost, and at the same time would sufficiently cover the writing end of the writing instrument when desired.